inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 79
Jaken und Tessaiga ist die 79. Episode aus dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung Jaken will für seinen Meister Sesshōmaru etwas Ungewöhnliches leisten und Inu Yashas Schwert Tessaiga stehlen. Er beauftragt den Yōkai Muotoko, der sich allerdings recht ungeschickt anstellt. Wehmütig erinnert sich Jaken an seine glorreichen Zeiten, als er noch ein Heer von Gnomen befehligte, bis eines Tages Sesshōmaru seinen Weg kreuzte. Mit einer List gelingt es ihm tatsächlich, Tessaiga zu stehlen. Aber verliert es dann auch gleich wieder. Detaillierte Handlung Sesshōmaru sagt Rin, dass sie sich Essen holen soll, wenn sie Hunger hat und gibt ihr Jaken als Begleitung mit. Rin fragt sich, wozu Jaken eigentlich genau da ist, und Jaken antwortet, dass er auf vielerlei Arten dient. Jaken beschließt dann jedoch, Tessaiga zu stehlen um Sesshōmaru einen wirklich großen Dienst zu erweisen. Inu Yasha und seine Freunde spielen "Stein, Schere, Papier", wobei Shippō, Kagome und er selbst den beiden anderen weit überlegen sind. Jaken beauftragt nun einen gesichtslosen Yōkai, Muotoko, Tessaiga zu stehlen. Eigentlich können Dämonen Tessaiga nicht berühren, doch Muotoko entstand aus den Sorgen der Menschen und könnte es daher schaffen. Muotoko lässt Rauch aufkommen und stiehlt eine Menge an Dingen in der Verwirrung: Shippōs Kreisel, Sangos Band, Mirokus spirituelle Objekte, Kagomes Splitter... aber Tessaiga ist so rostig, dass er es liegen lässt. Jaken schickt ihn ein zweites Mal los und denkt daran, wie er früher eine Armee von Gnomen in der Schlacht befehligen konnte, als er noch König war. Damals wurde er eines Tages von einem großen Yōkai gepackt, doch Sesshōmaru tötete den Yōkai und Jaken verließ seine Leute um Sesshōmaru zu dienen. Dieser gab ihm auch den Kopfstab, den Jaken Feuer speien lassen kann. Muotoko auf jeden Fall wird von Inu Yasha und seinen Freunden gefunden. Er greift nach dem Schwert, doch dessen Aura lässt ihn als Dämon doch abblitzen. Inu Yasha jedoch verschont Muotoko, da er eine so seltsam gefühlslose und doch mitleidserregende Person ist. Jaken verzweifelt an Muotoko und verbrennt sich am Feuer und rennt dann einen Abgrund runter. Rin fragt ihn, ob es ihm gut geht, doch er schickt sie mit wütenden Worten fort. Nun verkleidet Jaken sich als waffenschmiedender Mönch und bietet an, die Waffen der Freunde zu schärfen, um an Tessaiga zu gelangen. Doch nur die anderen geben ihre Waffen ab, Inu Yasha hält sich zurück. Doch als sie zurückkommen erkennen sie, dass der Mönch vorzügliche Arbeit geleistet hat, er ist jedoch eingeschlafen und daher wollen sie ihn nicht stören und Inu Yasha kann Tessaiga nicht schleifen lassen. Als Jaken wieder aufwacht ist er sehr ärgerlich und beschließt trotzdem, an Tessaiga zu kommen. Rin indessen ist eingschnappt, weil Jaken sie so barsch weggeschickt hat und fliegt mit Ah-Uhn durch die Gegend und pflückt Blumen. Als sie die jedoch zu Sesshōmaru bringen will, merkt sie, dass sie sich verlaufen hat und beschließt zu Jaken zu fliegen. Jaken jedoch hat eine heiße Quelle dort beschworen, wo die Gruppe ihre nächste Rast macht. Dort soll Inu Yasha baden gehen sodass Jaken Tessaiga klauen kann, doch Kagome, Sango und Shippō gehen zuerst baden. Inu Yasha bereut indessen, dass er dem "Waffenschmied" nicht Tessaiga zum Schleifen gegeben hat. Da will Jaken wieder die Waffenschmiedverkleidung anziehen doch dann gehen Inu Yasha und Miroku baden und er verfällt wieder auf den neuen Plan. Jaken läuft zu Tessaiga und wird durch die Aura erstmal abgestoßen. Dann jedoch wickelt er es in das Fell der Feuerratte und kann es abtransportieren. Rin jedoch fliegt mit Ah-Uhn über das Lager der Gruppe zu Jaken, sodass Inu Yasha erkennt, dass irgendwer aus Sesshōmarus Gruppe anwesend sein muss. Sango verfolgt Ah-Uhn, während Inu Yasha und Miroku sich erst wieder etwas anziehen. Als Sango bei den Flüchtigen ankommt, wirft Jaken Tessaiga zu Rin und fordert sie auf, es Sesshōmaru zu bringen. Sango will auf Kirara Ah-Uhn verfolgen, doch Jakens hält sie mit dem Kopfstab auf. Inu Yasha kommt, aber Rin auch und rettet Jaken, wobei sie jedoch Tessaiga wegwirft, da sie Jaken anders nicht auf Ah-Uhn heben kann und außerdem den Wert des Schwertes nicht erkennt. So bekommt Inu Yasha sein Schwert zurück. Jaken ist zuerst entsetzt, dass Rin Tessaiga wieder weggeworfen hat, doch er ist auch glücklich, dass Rin sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht hat, weil er so erkennt, dass er ihr wichtig ist. Dann jedoch kommen sie wieder darauf zurück, Essen zu suchen, wobei sie auf ein Melonenfeld kommen. Kagura erscheint aber auch auf dem Feld und entführt Rin, die immer noch ihre Melone hat, Jaken kann nichts dagegen machen. Kagome wundert sich, dass Sesshōmaru offensichtlich mit einem Menschenmädchen verkehrt, doch keiner außer ihr hat es bemerkt. Soundtracks #Demon, Sesshomaru (ab 1:00) #Title Card Theme #Miasma #Sit Down! #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #? #Demon, Sesshomaru #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Swordsmtih, Totosai #Inu Yasha Transformed (ab 0:48) #Light-Hearted Beat #Fight to Death #Searching for the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:05) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha en:Episode 79